La chasse au Dragon
by iliadoka
Summary: Lorsque Beckett décide d'enquêter sur le père de Castle, n'arrivant pas à oublier les propos de Sophia, elle est loin de se douter que Castle enquête sur le meurtre de sa mère de son côté. Et si les deux enquêtes finissaient par se recoupées pour ne former plus qu'une?


**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Et oui, nous voilà encore madoka et ****iliana**** pour votre plus grand plaisir, du moins l'espérons-nous! Voici une fic dont nous avons eu l'idée en regardant l'épisode double de la saison 4... **

**Nous avions mis cette fic de côté pour pouvoir nous consacrer à notre autre fic Sept jours pour agir, mais à présent, nous y revenons, donc nous rappelons qu'elle se situe dans le courant de la saison 4, même si progressivement, nous collerons probablement avec la saison 5, ne soyez pas surpris par le caractère des personnages….**

**Nous avions déjà posté les 4 premiers chapitres sur le profil d'iliana, mais nous trouvons plus simples de recommencer sur notre profil commun, donc certains d'entre vous auront déjà lu le début de cette fiction. Cependant, relisez les, d'une pour vous remettre dans le bain, et aussi parce qu'avant de poster de nouveau, nous avons relu et parfois apporter quelques modifications aux chapitres…. **

**Nous vous prévenons également que nous ne posterons qu'un chapitre par semaine afin d'avoir le temps d'écrire des chapitres dignes de ce nom. Pour celles qui nous connaissent, vous savez comment nous fonctionnons et que nous préférons prendre notre temps et écrire des histoires riches et intéressantes (et de préférence sans être OOC). **

**Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**PROLOGUE:  
**

J'avais rendez-vous avec Smith dans un parking de la ville, comme toujours devrais-je dire. Il pourrait innover de temps en temps, cela devenait facilement repérable. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me voulait mais il avait dit que c'était important pour toucher au but. J'arrivais un peu en avance marchant le long des pylônes soutenant le souterrain. Je regardais à droite, puis à gauche, essayant de repérer quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas être là. A chaque nouveau rendez-vous, j'étais nerveux. Je n'avais pas vraiment confiance en ce Smith. Il ne m'avait jamais menacé ou mis en danger, mais il était trop mystérieux à mon goût. Même si toutes les pistes qu'il m'avait donnés s'étaient révélées être bonnes, je trouvais cela trop facile. Pourquoi ne pas me dire simplement qui était le Dragon ? J'étais persuadé qu'il savait qui il était, mais il refusait de me le dire. Alors comment avoir confiance en un homme qui protégeait l'anonymat de ce monstre tout en prétendant n'avoir pour unique objectif que la sécurité de ma muse ?

Non au lieu de cela, il me laissait enquêter, jalonnant mon parcours d'indices plus ou moins obscurs. Mais n'était-ce pas un piège pour que je tombe dans les griffes acérées du Dragon ? Au final pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ? Le commanditaire du meurtre de la mère de Beckett semblait intouchable, très haut placé. Certaines pistes laissaient pensées à un sénateur mais plus j'avançais et plus je me disais qu'il était encore plus haut que cela. Alors quoi ? Si Smith était réellement de mon côté et qu'il connaissait l'identité de cette pourriture pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas tomber par lui-même ? Il semblait avoir tous les éléments en sa possession ainsi que la puissance nécessaire pour le faire plonger. Et j'avais beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne trouvais pas de raisons satisfaisantes à son comportement, en dehors du fait qu'il cherchait à gagner ma confiance pour mieux me détourner de mon objectif et protéger le Dragon.

Plus j'y réfléchissais et plus je me disais que s'il agissait ainsi, c'était soit parce qu'il voulait me piéger, soit parce que le Dragon avait un poste haut placé dans le gouvernement ou dans un des services de l'agence à trois lettres. Après tout ça se tenait comme théorie. Je souriais à cette pensée. Beckett m'aurait encore rabattu les oreilles en me disant qu'il n'y avait pas que la CIA qui pouvait avoir des secrets. Comme si je ne le savais pas. Mais il n'y avait que la CIA qui avait les moyens et les ressources nécessaires pour effacer ses traces aussi efficacement.

« Vous êtes en avance ! » entendis-je une voix constater dans mon dos.

Je me retournais brutalement, dépité de m'être de nouveau laisser surprendre. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver, comme à chaque fois.

« Je suis un homme prudent. Je surveille toujours mes arrières, du moins depuis quelque temps ! » Déclarai-je cependant avec aplomb, refusant de me laisser intimider.

Smith sortit de l'ombre, un sourire légèrement moqueur, voire sarcastique, peint sur son visage. Il me donnait toujours l'impression de se moquer de moi, comme s'il savait quelque chose que j'ignorais, ce qui dans le fond était le cas. Ce qui m'agaçait encore plus.

« Pourtant, vous ne m'avez pas entendu, ni vu venir. J'aurais pu vous tuer de mille façons depuis que vous êtes arrivé. Durant vos réflexions par exemple, vous n'êtes pas assez sur vos gardes, les hommes du Dragon sont partout » me railla-t-il, me faisant froncer les sourcils face au sous-entendu à peine voilé.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » l'interrogeai-je en me demandant si ce n'était pas l'occasion de me procurer une arme.

« Réfléchissez et vous comprendrez. La vie de votre partenaire ainsi que la vôtre en dépend » se contenta-t-il de répondre, comme à son habitude.

Il osait menacer Kate ? Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour à cette idée. Il pouvait me menacer autant qu'il le désirait, je m'en moquais prodigieusement, mais qu'il ne se risque pas à s'en prendre à ma muse. Ça, je ne le tolèrerais pas. Je m'approchai de lui à grand pas, le pointant d'un doigt furibond.

« On avait un marché ! Je l'ai éloignée de cette affaire et vous la protégiez ! » Hurlai-je, me retenant de l'empoigner par le col de son imperméable pour lui montrer ce que je pensais de son petit jeu.

« Et il tient toujours. Mais il sait que vous enquêtez et n'aime pas ça du tout. La prochaine fois sera la bonne ! » Me répondit-il sur un ton stoïque, guère impressionné par mon éclat.

« C'est moi qui enquête pas elle ! Il le sait ça ? Je la détourne de l'enquête de toute sa vie et lui cache des preuves fondamentales pour la protégée. Elle ne sait rien ! » M'emportai-je.

La panique m'envahissait à l'idée que par ma faute, encore, elle puisse être blessée ou pire. J'avais déjà très mal vécu son séjour à l'hôpital, mais s'il lui arrivait à nouveau quelque chose, je ne pourrais que m'en prendre à moi-même. Je ne devais pas laisser le Dragon s'acharner sur elle. Je devais détourner son attention, lui donner une nouvelle cible sur laquelle se concentrer.

« Peut-être, mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'il est convaincu qu'elle enquête avec vous ! » s'entêta Smith, comme si je n'avais absolument rien dit.

« Que dois-je faire pour la protéger, le détourner d'elle ? » M'enquis-je avec hâte, prêt à tout pour qu'elle ne court pas le moindre danger.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, mis à part vous exposez un peu plus à sa place ! » soupira-t-il en jaugeant de ma réaction, comme s'il doutait de ma réponse.

« Dans ce cas considérons que je suis sous le feu des projecteurs !» Lui annonçai-je sans hésiter une seconde.

« Vous savez que cela peut vous coûter la vie ? » s'assura-t-il d'un air impassible, comme si nous discutions de la pluie et du beau temps.

« Si ça peut sauver la sienne ! » rétorquai-je avec assurance, mon regard planté dans le sien pour qu'il ne doute pas que je pensais chaque mot.

« Vous avez pensé à votre fille ? » s'enquit-il, se faisant l'avocat du diable .

« J'ai fait le nécessaire le jour où j'ai décidé de collaborer avec vous ! » lui appris-je, sentant la culpabilité familière ressurgir à l'idée que je pouvais ne pas tenir la promesse que j'avais faite à Alexis.

Mais Alexis était grande maintenant, et sans moi, Kate ne serait pas en danger permanent. C'était à moi de réparer mes erreurs et de m'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Et si je devais me transformer en cible mouvante et y laisser la vie, je le faisais sans hésiter, sachant que Kate et Mère seraient là pour veiller sur ma fille.

« Bien dans ce cas, chercher du côté du cabinet du procureur ! » lança-t-il finalement, après m'avoir longuement scruté, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre.

J'ouvris de grands yeux et la bouche avec, avant de me ressaisir. Pourquoi étais-je à ce point surpris par la nouvelle ? J'en étais moi-même arriver à la conclusion que des personnages hauts placés de notre système judiciaire et de la société étaient mêlés à cette affaire. Alors pourquoi pas un membre du bureau du procureur ? Et puis Johanna n'y avait-elle pas travaillée ? Le capitaine Montgomery avait bien réussi à faire disparaitre toutes traces de son implication sans que personne ne suspecte jamais rien. Cette personne avait très bien pu en faire autant.

« Il serait impliqué ? » voulus-je malgré tout savoir, espérant qu'il m'orienterait dans la bonne direction, parce que chercher celui qui avait pu donner des informations au Dragon reviendrait à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

« Cherchez de ce côté et vous saurez ! » sourit-il, comme s'il avait vu clair dans mon jeu.

Une grande pétarade se fit entendre tout près de nous. Je sursautais, me protégeant instinctivement d'un coup de feu éventuel, lorsque je constatais que ce n'était qu'une moto. Soupirant de soulagement je me tournais vers Smith pour reprendre notre discussion, mais ce dernier avait disparu. Décidément je ne m'habituerais jamais à sa façon d'apparaître et de disparaître sans qu'on ne perçoive ne serait-ce que le froissement de ses vêtements. Je regardais autour de moi le parking était redevenu désert. Rajustant ma veste, je quittai ce dernier à mon tour, mon cerveau ressassant ce que j'avais appris au court de cet entretien clandestin. Ce soir j'avais fait un pacte avec la mort. Ma vie contre celle de Kate. Mais peu m'importait. Si cela pouvait la sauver, je ferais n'importe quoi. Je n'avais pas pu empêcher cette balle de la blesser. Cette fois j'agirais à temps, je ne laisserais plus personne lui faire du mal…

Il était près de 18h, et j'étais encore au commissariat finissant la paperasse concernant notre dernière affaire. Sans grand étonnement, Castle m'avait encore une fois fait faux bond, prétextant un rendez-vous important. Mais je le croyais moyennement, puisqu'à chaque fois qu'il y avait ce genre de corvée à faire, il trouvait toujours une excuse pour me fausser compagnie. Tu parles d'un partenaire, il ne prenait que les bons côtés du métier, enfin si j'osais dire cela ainsi, et disparaissait dès qu'il s'agissait de remplir les rapports. Pourtant, c'était tout aussi important que les enquêtes de terrain. Combien de malfrats avaient été relâchés pour vice de procédure ? Mais Rick avait du mal avec ce concept, à tel point que je me demandais comment il pouvait décrire ces passages obligés dans ses livres en donnant l'impression de savoir de quoi il parlait . Mais vu la minutie qu'il mettait à m'observer durant les rares moments où il restait, je ne devrais pas en être surprise. Ce n'était pas comme si cette tâche n'était pas routinière au possible.

Regardant sa place je souriais machinalement. J'aimais l'avoir près de moi, que ce soit sur le terrain, ou ici, et les rares fois où il restait pour m'aider à accomplir cette tâche ingrate, cela devenait presque un plaisir. Il trouvait toujours quelque chose pour m'amuser et me faire oublier ma lassitude. Nous parlions de tout et de rien et je ne voyais pas le temps passer. J'adorais ces instants avec lui. Nous passions de plus en plus de temps ensemble pour mon plus grand plaisir. Plus le temps s'écoulait, et plus je me sentais à l'aise avec lui et avec mes sentiments, et je sentais que bientôt, je serais prête à me laisser aller. Mon regard se perdit sur cet emplacement vide, et je me surprenais à soupirer. Il me manquait déjà alors que cela ne faisait que deux heures qu'il était parti. Mais je ressentais son absence avec une force décuplée, je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de le voir, de voir son sourire, ses yeux…dans les miens…

Secouant la tête, je me remettais au travail. Je me ramollissais drôlement ces temps-ci. Je devenais une vraie guimauve lorsque je pensais à lui. Cela ne me ressemblait pas, mais en même temps depuis sa venue dans ma vie, ou plutôt devrais-je dire son irruption dans mon existence, j'avais changée. Montgomery m'avait dit qu'il m'avait rendu le sourire et je devais bien reconnaître que c'était vrai. Aujourd'hui grâce à lui j'étais heureuse, ou du moins l'étais-je bien plus que je ne pensais pouvoir l'être de nouveau depuis cette nuit fatidique. Et même si le spectre de ma mère planait toujours, je m'ouvrais de plus en plus et j'avais envie d'autre chose… J'avais envie de vivre ma vie comme je le voulais, vivre … Le téléphone interrompait mes pensées et je décrochais.

« Beckett ! » lançai-je par automatisme.

« Pourquoi cherchez-vous des choses qui ne vous concerne pas détective ? » m'interrogea une voix que je ne parvenais pas à identifier.

Je fronçai les sourcils, suspicieuse, tous mes sens aux aguets, sentant que cet appel était tout sauf anodin, chaque fibre de mon être me criait d'être sur mes gardes.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demandai-je d'un ton froid et incisif.

L'homme ne me répondit pas, mais me posa une autre question, me faisant comprendre que c'était lui qui menait l'interrogatoire, et qu'il ne comptait pas me laisser reprendre la main. Mais s'il pensait que j'allais le laisser faire sans réagir, c'était qu'il ne me connaissait pas.

« Vous consultez des dossiers que vous n'avez pas à consulter ! » poursuivit-il d'un ton égal, comme si je n'étais pas intervenue.

De plus en plus intriguée, je me levais, arpentant les alentours de mon bureau. J'avais peur de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Et si quelqu'un se donnait la peine de m'appeler pour me dire d'arrêter mes recherches, c'était que Sophia avait dit la vérité, et que j'avais eu raison de faire des recherches. Castle méritait que je m'investisse dans la recherche de son père avec le même acharnement que celui qu'il avait mis pour trouver des réponses aux questions qui me hantaient depuis la mort de ma mère. Il méritait lui aussi d'avoir des réponses, et je comptais bien être celle qui les lui apporterait. Et ce n'était certainement pas une voix anonyme à l'autre bout de la ligne qui m'en dissuaderait. Il m'en fallait bien plus pour m'intimider.

« Comment cela ? De quoi parlez-vous ? » Feignis-je de ne pas comprendre, voulant être certaine qu'il parlait bien de mes recherches concernant le paternel fantôme de mon écrivain.

« De votre partenaire et du fait que vous ayez consulté son dossier. Vous vous êtes renseignée auprès de l'état civil à son propos. Que cherchez-vous ? » M'éclaira-t-il, confirmant par la même occasion mes soupçons.

De toute façon, il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela. Après la promesse que j'avais faite à Castle, je n'avais plus fait de recherche sur la mort de ma mère, même si ça me coûtait. Je savais que Castle avait raison et que je devais d'abord être à nouveau à 100% avant de rouvrir une ultime fois ce dossier. Mais comment avait-il appris pour mes recherches ? J'avais pris soin de ne pas laisser de traces de mon passage et avais agi avec autant de discrétion que possible.

« Comment êtes-vous au courant de cela ? » M'enquis-je en haussant le ton comme si j'interrogeais un suspect.

« Je sais beaucoup de choses détective Beckett. Je sais par exemple que depuis plusieurs semaines vous enquêter sur l'identité du père de votre ami. Savez-vous que cela est dangereux ? » éluda-t-il de nouveau, répondant à mes questions par une autre question.

Un silence se fit à sa question qui sonnait comme une menace à mes oreilles. Pinçant les lèvres, je réfléchissais à plein régime. Que voulait-il dire par dangereux ? Pour moi ou pour Castle ? Qui était son père ? S'agissait-il d'un criminel ou bien comme l'avait laissé entendre Sophia, un agent de la CIA ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, quelqu'un était bien décidé à m'empêcher de pousser plus avant mes recherches.

« Pourquoi cela ? » demandai-je d'un ton polaire.

« Parce que l'identité du père de votre ami doit rester secrète. Aussi bien pour la sécurité de celui-ci que pour celle de votre écrivain. Il y a des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir ! » déclara-t-il sombrement, me tirant un frémissement.

« Pourquoi ? » Demandai-je avec une grimace contrariée à la seule pensée que Castle puisse être en danger par ma faute.

« Vous ne cessez jamais de poser des questions ? » soupira-t-il, laissant transparaître un début d'agacement, ce qui me fit sourire.

Son masque d'impassibilité et de détachement s'effritait, et au cours d'un interrogatoire, c'était toujours à ce moment que l'on obtenait des aveux pour peu que l'on appui sur les bons boutons.

« Castle est mon partenaire, je me dois d'assurer sa sécurité ! » m'exclamai-je avec feu.

Second silence que je choisissais de ne pas rompre, refusant de céder la moindre parcelle de terrain face à mon interlocuteur.

« C'est vraiment ironique. Chacun de vous, veut protéger l'autre à son insu mais au final cela pourrait se finir en bain de sang ! » Constata-t-il avec un détachement qui ne me trompa pas.

Comment cela? Je voulais protéger Castle c'était certain, tout comme lui me protégeait toujours. Mais sa réplique sonnait curieusement dans sa bouche. Comme s'il possédait une information qui me faisait défaut. A moins qu'il ne cherche à semer le trouble dans mon esprit afin de me détourner de ma quête.

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? » voulus-je savoir en crispant mes doigts autour de mon téléphone.

« Ne perdez plus de temps Détective Beckett. Récemment vous avez appris que la vie pouvait s'arrêter en une fraction de seconde. Vivez les choses comme elles doivent l'être, ne vous cachez plus derrière le meurtre de votre mère. Où lorsque vous vous réveillerez il sera trop tard ! » Déclara-t-il d'un ton d'avertissement.

Je rêvais où ce type jouait les entremetteurs ? Il appelait pour me menacer ou bien pour me caser avec Castle ? Je ne savais plus trop si je devais me mettre en colère ou bien éclater de rire. Mais je ne devais pas perdre de vue la menace sous-jacente qui pointait le bout de son vilain nez sous ces paroles pleines de bon sens.

« Est-ce une menace ? » l'interrogeai-je en crispant la mâchoire.

« Non un conseil. Séparés vous ne ferez rien ! » Déclara-t-il d'un ton énigmatique qui me fit rouler des yeux.

Comment cela séparés ? Pourquoi serions-nous séparés ? Menaçait-il Castle indirectement ? Je devais en avoir le cœur net. Je ne laisserais personne toucher un seul de ses cheveux.

« Je répète ma question qui êtes-vous ? » Réitérai-je d'un ton ferme et froid, lui montrant que je n'allais pas être facile à intimider.

« Êtes-vous sûre de vouloir le savoir détective ? Une fois la boîte de Pandore ouverte, les maux se répandront sur votre vie et vous ne pourrez plus rien y faire. Parfois l'ignorance est la meilleure alliée ! » me demanda-t-il sans se départir de son ton poli et détaché.

Sa référence à Pandore me fit froncer les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ? La CIA avait soigneusement étouffée l'affaire, et je savais que Castle n'en avait parlé à personne, n'ayant toujours pas digérer la trahison de Sofia. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Encore une fois la CIA était impliquée, et je commençais vraiment à croire que le père de Rick en était un des agents. Gardant le silence, je réfléchissais aux options qui s'offraient à moi.

« Si vous voulez vraiment savoir rendez-vous à Newark, dans un entrepôt situé sur le quai 17. Je vous dirais ce que vous voulez savoir mais cela pourrait vous faire un choc. La vérité n'est pas facile à encaisser parfois ! » me proposa-t-il finalement.

J'hésitai un court instant. Bien sûr, je savais que j'allais accepter, la sécurité de Castle étant en jeu. J'étais prête à tout, quitte à répandre le malheur sur moi, si cela lui évitait tous risques. Exactement comme je savais qu'il le ferait si les situations étaient inversées.

« Je ne fais pas confiance à un homme qui n'a même pas la courtoisie de se présenter ! » déclarai-je cependant d'un ton qui se voulait sans appel.

Troisième silence, plus long que les précédents, et je sentis ma tension atteindre des sommets. J'étais tellement tendue que j'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser si je ne faisais pas quelque chose pour faire descendre cette tension qui m'habitait.

« Appelez-moi monsieur Smith ! » me répondit-il finalement.

« C'est vous n'est-ce pas ? » m'exclamai-je soudain alors que les initiales au bas du petit mot que j'avais reçu me revenait en mémoire « C'est vous qui m'avez envoyé ce message d'avertissement il y a deux semaines lors de cette enquête sur le tueur de Conte de fées ! » repris-je en sentant mon cœur s'accélérer.

« Avertissement que vous avez choisi d'ignorer ! » me rappela-t-il d'un ton clairement désapprobateur avant de raccrocher.

J'allais aller à ce rendez-vous, et je porterais mon gilet pare-balles. Si mon expérience de mort imminente m'avait appris une chose, c'était bien de ne plus jamais sous-estimer mon adversaire, et cet homme restait un parfait inconnu pour moi.


End file.
